Mistaken Love
by Figure in black
Summary: SS4GokuxChichi. Vegetasei and Earth are in deals for a union. Kakarot is ordered to protect Earth's most precious asset, but can he control his growing feelings?
1. The Saiyans

Mistaken Love

Hi there! This is a SS4 Goku x Chichi fic, these are my favourite fanfictions, and there's hardly any of them around so I decided to write one! Hope it's good! Enjoy!

Don't own dbz

Heavy footsteps echoed around the deserted plain. Large, dark storm clouds filled the sky blocking out all but a little light, surrounding the area in darkness. Small fires crackled and burned the debris of houses and buildings that had once stood tall, a little toy doll was the only memory of a lost civilisation.

The entire population of the planet had been wiped out in a single wave of attack, a peaceful race didn't stand a chance against Frieza's forces. The Kold Empire was beginning to spread across the galaxy, planet after planet was soon beginning to fall under it's rule, either by choice or by force. Frieza was ruthless, with only one goal in mind, to rule the universe. The one race that were able to pose a threat and the ones that struck fear into Frieza's heart, was the Saiyans. They were the only ones that had the power to stop Frieza in his tracks.

The footsteps grew louder as a large silhouette became visible walking through the shadows, his large spiky hair and tail swaying in the slight breeze also dispelling some of the smoke, his yellow eyes cutting through the darkness like knives.

His entire body was covered in pink fur apart from his neck, face, hands and part of his chest, his long, black, spiky hair reaching to the back of his neck. He wore dark yellow gi pants with a hole to allow his tail to sway behind him freely, it too covered in pink fur. A dark blue sash was wrapped tightly around his waist, he also wore black shoes with dark blue 'socks' that matched his sash. He gazed at the surroundings, everything had been expertly destroyed, nothing of any use could be salvaged from the wreckage, the planet had now become a dull empty rock.

A large bleeping sounded through the air coming from a small space pod within a crater signalling that a message had been received. Walking back to his pod, he opened the door and pressed three buttons to begin playback.

_Kakarot, sir, King Vegeta requires your presence back at Planet Vegeta-sei, it is urgent and it concerns our plans on the Kold Empire._

Short and sweet, Saiyans never were much talkers. What they lacked in communication, they made up for in their tremendous fighting skills and powerful transformations. Saiyans were a very unique race, they had a total of five different transformations that they could perform when the occasion called for it, some more reliable than others. The first and more traditional transformation that a Saiyan could perform was at the full moon, the moonlight triggers a gland in the tail that transformed them into an Oozaru, a large ape creature.

However new Saiyan forms had evolved making this transformation obsolete and rarely seen. New, more powerful Saiyans had begun to evolve, Super Saiyans. There are four different ranks of Super Saiyan, 1, 2, 3, and the newly discovered 4. These new transformations have allowed the Saiyans to become one of the most powerful races in the universe. When becoming a Super Saiyan 1 and 2, the Saiyan's hair begins to stand on edge and turn a bright gold, and also the eyes become a bright green colour. In a super Saiyan 3 state, the hair grows longer and reaches right down the back, the eyebrows disappear and the eyes, once again change. Super Saiyan 4, however, was much different from it's predecessors, there was only two people that had reached the ranks of Super Saiyan 4 in the entire universe, the King of the Saiyans, King Vegeta and his loyal General, Kakarot.

Frieza had feared the Saiyans as soon as word of them reached his ears, he realised the power that they held and could achieve, but he still had the advantage. Technology. By taking over planets from many different galaxies, he had purged them of every single piece of their scientific knowledge, making him a powerful enemy. The Saiyans may be stronger, but they certainly weren't smarter.

Returning to back inside his space pod, Kakorot sat down tucking his legs inside and tapped in the co-ordinates to Planet Vegeta-sei. The door shut with a hiss and a roar of the engines sounded as the space pod took off back into the sky.

* * *

King Vegeta tapped his fingers against the armrest of his throne in annoyance, his tail flicking at a fly that was buzzing near-by him. Like Kakarot, he too was a Super Saiyan 4 but his fur was a much darker red and his eyes were a steely blue. His black, spiky hair was much longer and reached half-way down his back and he wore loose fitting black trousers (). He rested his head in his hand and continued to tap with his free hand, his gaze never leaving the heavy, wooden doors across the room. _Where on Vegeta-sei is Kakarot? I should never of given him clearance to leave the planet, but I thought the extra training would help us. Obviously not if he can't even make it to meetings on time! _He growled in anger and his scowl deepened on his face.

* * *

Pink gas was pumped into the space pod and Kakarot roused from his sleep, he jutted fully awake from the turbulence as the pod entered Vegeta-sei's atmosphere and headed towards the landing area. With a loud thump it landed and the door immediately opened with a hiss. Two scrawny looking Saiyans ran towards the pod and bowed their heads and placed their hand on their chests in a sign of respect for their superior. "King Vegeta is awaiting you're presence in the throne room sir." One spoke in a shaky voice. Kakarot raised his hand in acknowledgement and walked straight passed not speaking a word. He didn't have time to speak to worthless Proles, he was late enough as it is (#). Proles were the rejects of the Saiyan race, they were the ones that were unable to transform to any rank of Super Saiyan, they were the inferior stock. They were mainly used as slaves or for entertainment purposes, when there was an excess amount of them they would be exiled to other planets. They also made the perfect training dummies, where stronger warriors would use them for training purposes, usually killing them or severely injuring them. There was a common saying used many times on Planet Vegeta-sei, only the strongest will survive.

* * *

King Vegeta raised his head towards the double wooden doors that were now being opened by two proles, his gaze falling straight onto the approaching figure. "It's about time Kakarot, I was beginning to think you had deserted." Vegeta snarled. "Sorry for the delay Heighness, one of my booster rockets became damaged during my journey slowing down my trajectory. What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Vegeta stood from his throne and walked down the three stairs of the platform and made his way towards Kakarot. He turned his head towards the two proles standing at the open doors. "Leave us!" Vegeta snarled with utmost contempt. The two guards couldn't get out of the room quick enough and shut the heavy wooden doors with a loud bang behind them. They certainly didn't want to anger two Super Saiyan 4's. 

"According to our scouting troops in Nalthara, the Kold empire has once again been 'recruiting', it appears they have taken five planets in the last two days, the threat is growing and they're getting closer to us every day. It won't be long until Frieza acquires a plan of action and uses it. Time is running out." Vegeta said to the taller Saiyan. Although Kakarot was taller than Vegeta, he was younger than him by five years, also making him naturally weaker than Vegeta. "I noticed, I was on one of those planets when I received you're message. There's not a trace of anything left, no life, no technology, no nothing. It appears that Frieza had attacked that Planet on purpose, which certainly isn't like him." "I agree Kakarot, and in the wake of Frieza changing his strategy, I believe that it is time to change ours." This surprised Kakarot greatly, Vegeta was the type of man to come up with a plan and stick with it, even if it was doomed to failure. Changing his strategy would cause too big a blow to his pride. "A couple of days ago I sent a scouter Prole to a planet in a nearby quadrant, I believe that this planet is the key to the destruction of the Kold Empire and will insure our place as the strongest race in the universe. The scouter Prole recently sent us a message saying that the Planet is interested in my deal and will be awaiting our arrival. So, gather three of your stongest warriors and prepare them for our Journey, we will be leaving tomorrow morning sharp." Vegeta walked back towards the platform and sat back on his throne. "Would I be out of place if I was to ask what this plan was?" Kakarot grumbled, slightly annoyed that a Prole knew more of the plan than he did. "Now now Kakarot!" Vegeta chuckled, one of his favourite forms of enjoyment was annoying Kakarot. "I will brief you fully when we arrive on the Planet, for now, obey your orders. You are excused." Vegeta waved his hand in a signal for Kakarot to leave, to which he obeyed and opened the heavy doors with ease and disappeared down the hallway.

() Vegeta isn't wearing those stupid leather trousers that he wore in GT, I mean what smart arse came up with that idea! They certainly deserve a slap for that!

(#) In English Literature I'm studying the book 1984 by George Orwell. This is were I got the Proles idea from.

That's it done, please review and tell me your opinions and if you like it or not, I hope you do like it!

Till next time!

Figure in Black


	2. Troubled Royalty

Mistaken Love

Chapter 2

Here's my update, I have two more ides for future SS4 Goku x Chichi stories so if you a fan of the pairing keep reading below and I'll give you a bit of a summary! Enjoy reading!

It was a beautiful sunset, the sky was illuminated a bright orange as the setting sun slowly began to fall behind the sloping hills. The young princess looked out of her window, her long ebony locks flicking behind her in the cool, night breeze, her dark eyes reflecting the heavenly light from the sky. The view from her bedroom window was fascinating, she could see everything of interest, including the entire palace gardens. This was quite a feat, considering how large they were. She rested her head in her hand as she leant on the windowsill, watching the workers busying themselves for 'the big event'. They were busy sorting out the flowers and the fountains, clearing and trimming and everything you could think of that a gardener could do with a garden. If only she knew what 'the big event' was, her father had told her nothing about it since it had been announced. Once again she had been kept in the dark, kept from all the decisions made, never being asked for her views. 'I'm the princess of Earth, the first in line to the throne, and I'm not even asked my bloody opinion!' she thought angrily, a slight scowl being formed on her face.

"Princess, you should be in bed!" The young woman spun round to see one of her lady's maids walking in through the open door. "You need you're rest, the big day is coming up soon and we are all on strict orders to make sure you are in tip-top condition." The princess rolled her eyes and continued to gaze out of the window. The lady's maid rolled back the blankets on the large four poster bed and placed the fresh silk night-gown on the dressing table. "Why should I even bother, I don't even know what the big event is!" She sulked, she didn't mean to sound like she was angry with the lady personally, but she needed to let out her anger on someone. "Please Princess, try. It would make all of our lives much easier!" And with that the maid curtsied and left the room, promptly closing the door shut behind her. Chichi couldn't help but smirk at that last comment, she knew she could be stubborn when she wanted to be, she also had a fiery temper to match. The princess was one of the kindest people on the planet, she was soft and gentle, but if you got on the wrong side of her you were likely to get burned. The princess turned from the window and walked towards the dressing table, picked up her night-gown and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Sitting at her dressing table she picked up her hairbrush and began to slowly brush her hair, taking special care not to miss a single strand. One of the young Princesses' best features was her hair, it was beautifully shiny and silky. Just like her mother's. She promptly put down her hairbrush and stared at her reflection. Sad, coal-black eyes stared back at her, a tear escaping one of them, but as quick as it had appeared, it vanished with the flick of her hand across her cheek. She was a strong woman, she did not want to show a sign of weakness, even if she was all alone. That is one thing she hated about herself, no matter how many maids she had, no matter how many formal galas or dances she had attended and no matter how she appeared to look or act, she still felt alone. Surrounded, adored and admired by so many people, some people she didn't even know, and she still felt like there was something missing in her life. She let out a small, soft yawn and covered her mouth with her hand elegantly. She stood and walked towards her large bed, stopping before she reached it, looking at it in fear. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past week, the same terrifying dreams entering her mind. Her whole body shook as an evil tingle passed down her spine. She took a deep breath and decided that the sooner she got to sleep the sooner it would be over with. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to over come her and hoping that she would have a peaceful night for the first time in a week.

* * *

_"Please, no, leave them out of this!" The woman screamed at the three armed men, large evil smirks on their faces as they hovered over the woman and the young girl. "Please, don't, they've done nothing wrong! Please!" The tallest of the three men pulled out a large gun and armed it at the little girl sitting next to her. "NO!" The woman screamed, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. The little girl looked up, tears streaming down her face, but to petrified to make a noise as she looked into the barrel of the gun._

* * *

The Princess woke immediately from her sleep, sweat dripping form her forehead as she cradled it in her hands. Shivers running through her body, unable to stay still. Taking in deep breaths to steady herself, she fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes, a flow of fresh tears staining her cheeks. The young princess slowly cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

The General of Earth's army stood in the large throne room in front of three large thrones, the largest of the three situated in the middle. He was very old for a general, he was nearing his 70's and was not as flexible and agile as he used to be. Most Generals would have either been killed in battle or retired, however he was one of the best Generals that Earth has ever had and always led his warriors to victory with foolproof strategies. Holding his helmet under his arm he stood regally, his eyes unmoving as he waited for his leader. 

The two large doors leading into the throne room opened with great ease as a giant of a man walked through them, the floor rumbling as his mammoth sized feet stepped onto the floor. It only took three strides for him to reach his General and immediately stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Hello there Gohan, it's lovely to see you again old friend! But, enough with the formalities, I have called this meeting to discuss the plans for tomorrow." He took two more large strides and sat down in the middle throne. "Tomorrow will be the arrival of our visitors, I want things to go smoothly, I don't want any screw ups. We know exactly what they want and that it is of most importance to them as both their King and General are travelling as we speak." Gyuu Maô was always known to have his nose to the grindstone, he never used to 'beat around the bush', he believed it to be a sign of weakness, a trait that he had passed on to his daughter. "Your Highness, I agree with everything that you have just said, however, if I have you're permission to add a suggestion…" "Granted" "These 'creatures' have been known to be rather vicious, so we must tread carefully. One false slip of the tongue could cost us both our planet and our lives, we must be civil, no matter how grotesque-a-brute they may be." As soon as the messenger prole had landed and had given the message, Gohan had thought it his duty to research as much as possible. Rule number 1, always know you're enemy. "What does Princess Chichi make of the plans?" "She does not know yet…" The king mumbled, looking at the marbled flooring. "This might sound wrong but I do not want her to know yet, you know how stubborn she can be, she'll do everything in her power to stop it. At least when she sees the Saiyans she'll see what a perfect alliance will form. She will see it is for the good of her people." "Very well your majesty, I can see you have thought this through, I can only hope that it turns out like that tomorrow." Gohan replied with a slight bow. "Thank you old friend. You don't know how much it means to me to have your support in this time." Gyuu Maô whispered, smiling at his General. "I shall take my leave and allow you to save you're energy for tommorow."

And with that Gohan took his leave and exited through the Gold panel doors leaving the proud king to sit on his throne. Gyuu Maô was a tough ruler, but was also a gentle king, he ruled with a rod of iron and a gentle spirit. 'I hope Chichi will realise that my decision is good for the planet…' he thought sadly as he stood up and walked towards the doors.

* * *

Kakarot looked out of his window staring at the passing stars, he was always fascinated with them, unlike other Saiyans, he appreciated his surroundings. Everyday he played a sharade, putting on a rough demeanour, making himself act like someone he wasn't. He would stand on the sidelines and watch as his people treat other races and even their own as if they were filth. Outside he was cheering them on, inside he was screaming for them to stop. It had been so long since he had acted as himself, he completely forgot how to, and now he had turned into one of them, even though he tried his hardest not to give in. He sighed and his eyes slowly scanned to the right to see a large blue planet growing closer and closer into view, at least it won't be long now until he found out what his mission was. Although he couldn't place it, he got the distinct feeling that something was going to happen, he did not know what it was, whether it was good or bad but he knew_ something_ was going to happen. Picking up his scanner and placing it on his left ear and over his eye he walked out of the room and to the control panel. It was time for his briefing. 

Update done! Please review and tell me what you think, I know it's not as good as my previous chapter but hopefully it was still readable.

For my two fics I have been thinking of a songfic cause as far as i know there isn't one for SS4 Goku x Chichi. There's also another, I got the idea from a book reviewi readon the internet, I'm just gonna borrow a small little teeny part of the plot about"needing a mate" that's it! It's not a rewrite or anything. I don't know what it's called but it's about demons and stuff...sounds pretty good...I would buy it if i can remember what it's called! Oh well! Till next time!

Figure in black


	3. The arrival

Here we go! The third installment! Hope you enjoy!

Mistaken love

The arrival

Gyuu Maô stood in his palace gardens and stared up at the bright blue sky of the new morning, 'It's time, there's no turning back now… there never was…' he thought sadly. Today was finally the day were the future of the Earth would be decided. The palace gardens had all been decorated exactly to the King's specifications, not a leaf was out of place. A small landing area had been cleared in the neighbouring field which would act as a landing dock for the steadily-approaching ship. "Father? Is something wrong?" The king quickly spun round to meet the face of his curious and worried daughter. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her sneak up behind him. "Nothing is wrong my dear! Just the old nerves playing up! That's all! There's nothing wrong with being a little nervous when meeting a new set of people for the first time now is there?" Chichi knew her father better than he thought, she knew there was something buried deep within him and it was more than just nerves. She knew it had something to do with why he was keeping secrets from her.

* * *

An hour had passed and the king had retired from his post of watching the heavens and sat on his temporary throne under a small red, silken canopy, next to him were two, smaller throne, to which the young princess was sitting on the one nearest her father. She sat elegantly with one of her legs tucked behind the other and herhands folded gently over her beautiful, long golden dress which reflected the sunlight perfectly. It gave the impression that it really was made from gold and was tight enough, but not too tight, to accentuate her curves. 

A huge bang was heard coming from inside the palace gardens which echoed around the quiet area causing everyone to turn around almost simultaneously. A banquet table had been over turned, the food scattered across the floor and the tablecloth began to move in a ghost like fashion. "Not again!" The king grumbled angrily as he rubbed his temples with his hands and the young princess humphed and rolled her eyes. Two servants had finally managed to remove the tablecloth and a young boy of 15 was revealed his small crown placed cock-eyed on his messy brown locks. Seeing his father and sister sitting under the canopy he raced towards them and immediately bowed before the king. "I am so sorry father! You see…I slept in! (yeah, that's it!) I slept in and I thought I was going to be late and I came racing towards you but some damn idiot stuck a table in my way!" He placed a nervous grin on his face as his father looked down on him. "How many times do I have to tell you Ryu! No running! You know how clumsy you are!" His tone was laced with anger, he had told his son just last night to behave himself, he had even trusted him with the secret of what was happening today. But one look at his son's sad little face which looked so much like his mother's, his anger began to slowly ebb away. "Sit down next to your sister, have you had your breakfast?" The prince slowly shook his head. "Well, when the table is replaced you can have a small plate to eat, only a small one though.! It is intended for our guests!" The boy's true smile replaced his previous one and he sat down on the last remaining throne.

* * *

Another hour had passed and once again the king was on the move, he decided he would inspect the gardens and the decorations that had been prepared just to pass the time. Chichi's elegant position had known been replaced with a not so elegant hunch, her neck and back were aching due to her sitting position and she leaned her elbow on the arm of the throne and placed her head in her hand. A small scowl appeared on her face as she watched her little brother munch loudly on a sandwich spraying crumbs and bit's of sandwich filling everywhere. "What's the matter crabby?" His voice muffled as he had a mouthful of sandwich. "Getting uncomfortable? I told you before that dress is too small for you…you need to lose weight!" Chichi's hot temper began to rise through her bored demeanour and she konked her brother on the head with her fist. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY I LOOK FAT!" Ryu decided to gode her a little more, he loved annoying his big sister. "You don't look fat!" He said after swallowing the last of his sandwich. "I think you look beautiful! You're carrying you're second chin very well!" Chichi once again raised her fist for the start of round two but before she could get a good shot of him a large rumbling was heard from above as the awaiting spaceship arrived and plummeted into the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

The spaceship landed effortlessly on the landing area/field. The young princess looked shell-shocked and the prince watched the spaceship with excitement and curiosity, he was finally going to meet an alien! (Come on! It's every young kids fantasy!) Pictures flew through his mind's eye, green with yellow spots, dark blue and extremely thin and tall…every possible shape and size, but not what they really looked like. What was running through Chichi's mind was quite the opposite… 'Oh shit! What the fuck is going on here! I knew we were going to be visited but not by bloody aliens! Ok Chi, calm down! Just relax and act like they are normal, human visitors…FROM ANOTHER PLANET!' Her mind was rapidly racing but she quickly regained control and walked towards her father, who was now standing a few feet in front of them. Tearing his eyes away from the ship the young prince ran and stood in between his father and sister…then returned back to his staring, this time with drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

* * *

Steam was emitted with a loud hiss as the gears of the door began to rotate and slowly open, spilling sunlight into the ship. Hidden in the dark shadows away from prying human eyes Kakarot took a quick glance around the new surroundings. Everything was lush and green, he heard the chirping of creatures that flew through the sky and perched on the branches of trees. He believed they were called _birds_. Just like the Earth General, he too decided to do some research on the human species, they were a little backwater species who had never come into contact with another race before. They were also an extremely weak species, open to attack on any angle, he had often wondered on his journey here how they had survived for so long. He had also researched on their source of technology, it was a company called _capsule corporation_, they manufactured many different weapons, machines, computers…basically anything to do with technology, by what he had researched they were the best in the Northern galaxy by far. "What are you all standing there gawking at! Get your asses out there now! I didn't come here for the fucking view!" Vegeta's shrill voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter and caused both the proles and guards to quiver in fear unable to move. "GET A FUCKING MOVE ON!" This immediately jerked their limbs back to life and they marched out towards the door as Kakarot and Vegeta stood back and watched them leave. "You no longer have to wait to know you're mission Kakarot."

* * *

"What's going on, are they coming out or not?" Ryu whispered anxiously to his father. "I don't know son." The king whispered back as he placed a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder as a cue for him to calm down. Chichi desperately wanted to just turn around and run away now and leave the spaceship behind in a flurry of dust, however she stood her ground and clenched her hands tightly into fists. 'I am NOT a coward!' she thought, replaying it over and over again to give her strength. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she watched 10 men max walking out of the door of the spaceship and down the small ramp that had emerged from a compartment underneath, their heavy footsteps banging loudly on the metal of the ramp. She noticed that there was some major differences between some of them. Three of the men wore armour of gold and white and they all had golden hair, one of them had his hair all the way down his back and looked like he had shaved his eyebrows! 'Must be some new fashion trend or something…' she thought and her eyes scanned the second group. They had black, messy hair which was heavily spiked. 'They either don't brush their hair on a morning or they like hair gel' she thought mockingly, trying not to let her thoughts be expressed on her face. They wore black armour with shoulder and crotch guards with parts missing or broken. Their faces and other parts of the body not covered with armour or clothes were covered with scars. Her eyes were quickly averted back to the door as two more men walked down the ramp.

* * *

The sunlight hurt his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the new surroundings, He watched the prince practically strutting in front of him, he was obviously enjoying the look of fear and shock on their faces, his favourite kind of power. Kakarot however thought quite the opposite, he hated arriving on foreign planets and feel their eyes bore into him, abstract fear writing across their faces. He placed a scowl on his face to hide his emotions and kept his eyes looking straight forwards.

* * *

For the second time in her life, Chichi looked on in fear as she felt like her life was being placed into someone else's hands, deciding her fate for her, little did she know is that soon she will find out that her feelings were correct. She blinked several times, hoping her vision was wrong, however it was true, two more men were walking out of the space ship, although these two were different from the others, they had fur and tails! 'Bloody fur! Bloody tails! What planet do they come from? Planet of the Apes?' Once again she masked her shock with a calm face and a cool stance. The one in front wore a huge smirk, obviously basking in the fear he was causing them all, it looked like he was using all of his self control to not burst out into huge fit of laughter. Chichi's eyes then rested upon the second 'man', his face wore a sad expression, he seemed upset with something, he seemed…misunderstood. 'Poor guy, I feel sorrow for him being stuck with that freak!' she thought, but quickly shook them out of her head, she was sympathising with an alien! 

The guards and proles followed behind the two super saiyan 4's and came to a stop just behind them as they all stood in front of the king, princess and young prince, who still hadn't lost the expression on his face, however he had wiped the drool from his chin. The princess, noticing her little brother's stupid stares whacked him on the back of the head, knowing why she did it he soon dropped his face into a serious one, mimicking both her and his father. Only four feet separated the humans and the saiyans from each other, Vegeta's smirk still on his face as he now looked into the eyes of the Earth's king. Kakarot's eyes looked straight downwards to the floor, as if he was fascinated with something between his feet. "I am King Vegeta of the saiyan race and Planet Vegeta-sei, this here is my General, Kakarot and some of his men. We are here to protect our investment." After finishing his sentence he sent a smirk towards Chichi, she sent a shocked look back at him and then turned towards her father.

"What's going on here!" she demanded as she looked up at her father's sunken face, "It was about time someone gave me some ANSWERS HERE!" All the Saiyans looked startled at the young princess, shocked by her anger, Kakarot raised his head from his feet and looked directly at her, out of everyone there he was the most shocked. He also felt quite ashamed, he like her wanted to know what was going on here but didn't have the guts to do so. She was more brave than he was, now that really shocked him! "Will you tell her or shall I?" Vegeta chuckled as he watched the King squirm under his gaze. For the first time in his life, the king was lost for words, unable to string a sentence together, all that came out of his mouth was incoherent blabbers and opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish gasping for air. "My dear princess…" Vegeta, although enjoying the situation he had placed his counter-part in, decided enough was enough and to put both his general and the princess out of their misery. "In order to secure the future of both our planet and yours, your father and I have struck a deal…a union you may call it. In two Earth months time we shall be joined in matrimony and you shall provide us with the technology we require to preserve our survival. In return we shall protect your planet and it's occupants."

It felt like Chichi's life had ended right at that precise moment, as if Vegeta had ripped her heart out of her chest and viciously stamped it into the ground. Once again her strong spirit wouldn't allow her to give up. "What will you do if I refuse?" Chichi spat, throwing a vicious look towards her 'future husband'. "Chichi wa - " "No father! I want to know what Mr. Big shot has to say!" She raised her hand as a symbol for him to stop talking and that she was now taking control. Vegeta's smirk grew larger on his face and without his glance leaving Chichi's angry eyes he called for one of the proles standing nearby. He obediently raced to his king's side and bowed down to show his respect. Vegeta let out an evil chuckle as he raised his hand to behind the prole's head. Kakarot once again returned his gaze back to the floor, he'd known Vegeta long enough to know what he was going to do. Chichi shot a curious look towards Kakarot, but noticed his gaze was back towards the floor. Vegeta stiffened and straightened his fingers and with one swift movement, rammed his hand through the back of the prole's skull, the humans watched on helplessly as they watched half of Vegeta's hand vanish right before them. 'It was like it was a sword made of metal, not a hand made of flesh and bone!' Chichi's fear immediately returned as she watched Vegeta remove his hand with the same swift movement and the prole crashed to the floor, his essence spilling onto the grass before them. The King immediately placed his large hands infront of his young son's eyes, shielding him from the violence. "So? Do we have a deal?"

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Vegeta's cold blue eyes looked into her coal black ones. 'I can't let him do that to anyone else, especially my people…it looks like I have no choice…' Chichi took a brave step forward towards the saiyans, showing no fear or any emotion on her face and in a business like manner she replied. "King Vegeta, I submit to your demands for the good of my people, I except your proposal of a union and everything it stands for." "Very well then, preparations shall be made an-" Vegeta was immediately interrupted by the running of a prole down the ramp of the space ship, the king and Kakarot turned round to greet the prole and to see what the hurry was. "Your Heighness! General! Urgent message from Planet Vegeta-sei! Your presence is requested immediately!" A deep scowl appeared on Vegeta's face but it soon relaxed into a frown. "Very well, but inform them that only I and the men shall be returning, the General however has a mission he must carry out here on Earth." Kakarot immediately looked up once again and for the first time since arriving on the planet began to speak. "But your Heighness! We are _both_ required back at planet Vegeta-sei!" "Kakarot! You will do as you are ordered and not to order _me_ around! I am your King! Remember that! It is possible that Frieza already knows our plans so your mission is to stay on this planet and protect the princess with your life at all costs! Do you understand!" "But sir - " "DO YOU UNDERSTAND GENERAL!" Vegeta bellowed, practically knocking the unsuspecting humans to the floor. "Yes sir, I understand." Kakarot mumbled, with a slight bit of contempt laced in his voice. "Good!" And with that Vegeta gestured for the men to follow him back onto the ship, leaving behind the, now brainless, prole. His bodily fluids still leaking onto the floor.

There we have it! What a lovely image to finish off with! This is slightly longer then the previous updates of this fic, but there is a reason behind it! I have a busy couple of weeks in front of me and it might be a while before I update any of my stories or make new ones. I'm going away for 6 days to Durham university for A level chemistry and I'm staying there in one of the dorms, then I'm going to Cheswick to study the sand dunes and beaches for A level Biology and tomorrow I'm leaving to visit the company Lycratech once again for A level chemistry. Also I have to read two novels in one month and make detailed noteds on both of themfor A level English Literature! Phew! Who would've thought being a sixth former would be so bloody hard! Anyway! Chaox for now!

Figure in black


	4. Getting aquainted

Mistaken love

**I finally managed to get a few spare hours to myself and I thought 'why not do some updates on my stories?' Plus it helped a lot as all of my lessons for the day have been cancelled so I had the whole day off! Not only that but IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Finally 17! Get in there! Hope you enjoy the update!**

Kakarot watched as his one ticket off the planet raced off into the sky and retracing its steps back towards Vegeta-sei. He continued to watch until the spaceship was just a small dot in the blue sky and became hidden by one of the passing clouds. "Great! For a second there I thought I was going to get two months peace before my life officially ended! But now I'm stuck with the second biggest freak of them all!" Kakarot could feel the young princess's eyes bury into his back as a fresh scowl appeared on her face. "What are you talking about Chichi! This is sooooo COOL!" Ryu broke away from his father's hands and ran towards Kakarot with a look of pure excitement on his face and large grin to match his feelings. "Will you be my big brother? I've always wanted one and it would be so cool to have an alien for a one!" Kakarot stared down at the boy as if he had just announced that he was lizard pope of the universe. "He won't be doing anything cause he won't be on this planet a second longer!"

Chichi walked forward with her hands on her hips and anger written all over her face. Ryu immediately backed off as he saw his sister march towards him and Kakarot, he didn't want to get caught in her way. "I order you to leave this planet immediately!" Kakarot let out a deep, annoyed breath and turned to face the princess. "Firstly, my orders are to stay on this planet. Secondly, I don't have a ship to leave on." He replied calmly. _This is going to be a long two months, that's for sure!_ He thought as he saw the princess was not going to back down. "Well GET ONE THEN! I have plenty of guards and soldiers to protect me so I certainly don't need the ape king's pet MONKEY to protect me!" Kakarot couldn't help but notice how her cheeks had become flushed a bright pink. _She certainly is attractive when she's angry!_ Shocked by his thoughts he immediately bore them out of his brain and returned his attentions to the 'discussion'. "I'm sorry princess, I have my orders to stay on this planet and protect you. Your guards and soldiers don't stand a chance against the people that King Vegeta has in mind that's for sure." Ryu practically skipped towards Kakarot's side with a cheesy grin on his face. It wasn't often he got to see his sister told what to do by someone, not even his father. "Sorry Sis! But it looks like you have been overruled!" He turned and looked up towards Kakarot, beaming. "Would it bother you if I called you Onichan?" _It's going to be an EXTREMELY long two months_…

* * *

Vegeta couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the thought of what he had done to his General, he found it extremely funny at the thought of him being made insane by the harpy and her family. "Your Heighness, the ship's trajectory has been set for planet Vegeta-sei." The Prole announced as he bowed the same way as his dead predecessor on planet earth, however he had learned from the previous event and stayed at a far distance. "Do you know the reasons for why we were called back so soon?" "No sir, the message cut out as soon as it started, we barely made out what the message was at first due to the large amount of static." Vegeta's chuckle was replaced with a scowl. _What the hell is going on back there! This obviously is not a good sign._

* * *

The King, Princess, Prince and everyone else watched in complete shock as they saw Kakarot devour all of the banquet food that had been prepared. "Tha-That! That's impossible! That food was enough to feed twenty men!" One of the guards gasped as Kakarot turned around and let out a large belch. "Merely a snack to a hungry Saiyan I think you should know." Ryu let out a large laugh and a couple whoops as he ran towards him. "Onichan! That was soooo cool! Could you teach me how to belch like that? PLEASE!" Kakarot watched as his puppy dog eyes stared into his, this kid was making it extremely hard for him to hide his true self. "Sorry kid, I don't take students and I certainly don't give lessons." A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw how much he had crushed the kid's spirit, but he could not let the humans see his weakness, especially the princess. He was certain that as soon as she saw it she would use it to her advantage.

The princess snapped out of her shocked state and immediately sent a hateful look towards her father, noticing his daughter's hateful gaze the King turned round sending her a sorrowful look. Her father's glance however didn't alter her own as she walked off towards the castle. The King knew exactly what that meant, he used to receive the same glare from her mother. It meant that he was in trouble and that he should follow her so he could receive his punishment in privacy and retain some dignity, and if he did not follow he would be humiliated infront of his subjects. Sighing dejectedly the King followed his daughter, defeated.

* * *

"How DARE you do this to me! Of all the things you have done this has got to be the worst!" Chichi paced backwards and forwards in the throne room as her father stood looking dejected as he hung his head in shame, his arms hung limp by his sides. "I mean, It's bad enough to arrange a marriage for me and an alien king…BUT BEHIND MY BACK!" The king sighed heavily, there was no way that Chichi could make him feel any more ashamed than he felt right then, although he knew she was going to have a good try. He raised his head and his sad eyes locked with the angry ones of his daughter. "I'm so sorry honey, when news first came of the arrangement I thought that it would be best for you. You would be protected, you would be safe…" "I would be forced into a marriage that I don't want because all you can think about is what's best for your kingdom and not what's best for your daughter!" And with that she stormed out of the throne room and towards her bedroom, making as much noise as she possibly could to warn off anyone who dared to go near.

The king sadly turned round and walked towards his throne, throwing all of his weight into it which was enough to make any chair collapse, however the throne had been reinforced to cope with the mighty king's girth. He roughly rubbed his temples as his mind swimmed with the early day's events. When the messenger had first arrived and had told him of Frieza and how if the union was made his planet would be free and at peace. However he never thought what a brute the king was, he never thought that a king would be so vicious as to kill one of his loyal men just to prove a point. _What have I done? I've handed my daughter over to a bunch of brutes!_

_He-hem._ The king looked up to see Vegeta-sei's general standing before him. As soon as he did this Kakarot kneeled onto one of his knees and placed his hand on his chest. "Your majesty, I shall protect your daughter with my life, I shall also obey your rules and uphold your laws to the highest possible standards." The king smiled as he looked down at the young saiyan. _The saiyans may be brutes, but this one seems to be different._ "Stand up General, I do not wish nor like people to bow in front of me." Kakarot stood back to his feet and gave the king a perplexed look. "As you wish, your majesty." The king rose from his throne and placed his hands behind his back in a 'ready for business' type fashion. "Now Kakarot, I believe that it is best you know that we do not condone any type of violence that was shown previously by your king. Especially when young teenagers and women are present." "I understand completely Your Majesty." The king smiled. "Good. Also, there is something else I think you should be warned about." The king walked forward and stopped in front of him. "My daughter is quite…resentful…about this arrangement. Just watch your back, she can be extremely difficult when she's like this." Kakarot let out a small chuckle at how the earth's king was behaving. "Of course your majesty, but surely you can't be behaving like this over a…no offence meant…weak woman. She can't be that bad can she?" The king cleared his throat. "You've been warned!" He replied and walked back to his throne.

* * *

The angry, young princess sat on her four-poster bed with a fluffy pillow in her hands, fire coursing through her veins. A large rip cut through the room as feathers and bits of material floated in the air, she let out a deep breath, feeling more relaxed as she held the deflated pillow in her hands. Her head immediately turned towards the door as she heard footsteps and loud tap. "WHAT!" she shouted as she threw the remains onto the floor and picked up another pillow. The door opened and Kakarot stepped into the room where he was answered with an immediate pillow in the face. "Get out!" Kakarot stood there shell-shocked, he had never had to deal with a situation like this before, neither had he been hit in the face with a fluffy pillow. "What is your problem?" "My problem! My life has been signed away to an alien freak for a king and I only have two months left to live the rest of a normal life with my friends and family, that's my problem!" Tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks, as she was unable to hold them back any longer. Kakarot felt like someone was crushing his heart with their hand. "Look I – " "Just go, ok?" she quietly sobbed as she turned her head to hide her tears. Seeing her discomfort he immediately left, quietly shutting the door behind him. Chichi ran back to her bed and quietly sobbed into her remaining pillows.

* * *

The stars twinkled in the night sky as Kakarot walked through the palace gardens in a desperate need to clear his head. He was fascinated by all of the different flowers and trees, he had never seen such a large variety before. Planet Vegeta-sei was mainly a desert, it had been stripped and destroyed by the saiyan's large appetites and lethal battles. There were only a small amount of forests left, but the saiyan's greed was destroying them also. Crossing over a bridge that was built over a small stream, a large weeping willow came into view, along with a young figure.

Flurries of punches and kicks flew through the air under the loose branches of the weeping willow, the starlight reflecting off the surface of the water. This was Ryu's favourite place to train and to gather his thoughts. Like his sister he never got any time to himself, either being invited to royal gala's and ball's or travelling on royal visits to the homes of lords and distant family members. Apart from that he would also receive royal etiquette lessons from his father along with his sister. Martial arts was the only release for the Princess and Prince. After discovering her little brother's predicament she took him under her wing and taught him everything she knew, he was a fast learner and soon the two began to train together. However it was a closely guarded secret, it was not proper for royalty to perform such violent acts.

"Looking good kid, however your stance and footwork needs some working on." Ryu paused his training and turned his head to see Kakarot standing watching him. Slight anger was shown in the boy's eyes, he was obviously still hurt from the way Kakarot completely ignored him earlier on. "I'd be happy to give you some tips if you'd like?" Ryu's expression remained motionless. _Oh! Come on kid! Can't you see I'm trying to make it up to you here!_ Turning around fully to face him he replied "I thought you didn't take students." "Look, kid, do you want my help or not?" Ryu grinned from ear to ear after hearing what Kakarot had said. "Yeah!" He shouted as if it was obvious. "Well, let's get to work! First, we'll work on your stance."

* * *

Chichi sat in the middle of a large patch of wild flowers, forget-me-nots and violets, Narcissus and poppies. _This place is so lush in the spring. It's a great place to relax and forget about your worries._ Her peace however was soon interrupted as two guards were loudly chatting in the distance, she turned round to see them heading in her direction. _Oh for goodness sake! There's got to be somewhere where I can get some peace around here! Wait a second…yes!_ She quickly made it to her feet and sneaked out of the field and back into the palace gardens.

Walking over the bridge she suddenly heard voices, slowing down her pace she strained her ears to suddenly hear laughter. She crept towards a large bundle of bushes nearby so she was able to get a good look at who and what was going on. She was shocked to see both Kakarot and Ryu happily sparring under the weeping willow, they were obviously enjoying themselves and each other's company.

* * *

"That was pretty cool Onichan! Would you be able to teach me how to do ki attacks like the ones you did earlier?" The two were now relaxing and sitting against the trunk of the willow. "Yeah, why not. We still have to work on your basics though before you can move on to the next step." _This kid's pretty good, especially for a weak species. He wouldn't be able to stand up to Saiyans or Frieza's forces but at least he may be able to defend himself._ Kakarot was still completely oblivious to Chichi's presence.

* * *

Chichi couldn't help but smile as she watched the display between her brother and Kakarot. _Well, I guess he's not that bad. He's sweet, he's cute, he's…oh dear good what am I thinking!_ She moved her foot back and accidentally stood on a twig letting out a small snap. _Shit! I'm gonna have to be more careful, luckily it was quiet enough for them not to hear._

* * *

Kakarot's left ear twitched as he heard a snap in the distance. It was extremely quiet but to his saiyan hearing it was like a gunshot. Acting like he didn't hear anything he turned to the relaxed Ryu. "Hey kid, isn't about time you went back to the palace, it really is starting to get late." Lifting up his arm and looking at his watch he let out a small yelp like an injured animal and leapt to his feet. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later!" Ryu turned and ran as fast as he could towards the bridge an disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Chichi watched as Kakarot stood up and looked directly in her direction. _Uh-oh!_ _I thought surpressing my energy would have been good enough, but obviously not!_ She continued to watch as Kakarot dropped into a fighting stance. "Show yourself! NOW!" _Oh….shit!_

**What did ya think? Drop me a line and let me know! It's been extremely hectic the past couple of weeks so my writing might be a little sloppy!I was a little bit disappointed cause when i got back from my week long trip to Durham University I found out that someone had flamed my Would you love a monsterman story. I was a little bit sad and stuff but i'm glad that the person spoke their mind! Don't forget to rview people!**

**Figure in black**


	5. Anger and guilt

Anger and guilt

**A quick update! Yay! I'm so pleased with myself! Enjoy!**

Fear clutched Chichi's chest as loud, aggressive growls were emitted from the angry saiyan standing in front of her. _Maybe if I keep hidden and stay quiet for long enough, maybe he'll just give up and make his way back up to the palace!_ Unfortunately for her, patience was not this saiyan's virtue. A much deeper growl vibrated around the willow tree as Kakarot's face contorted into one of anger. "If you do not show yourself now I shall show no mercy and destroy you where you hide right NOW!" Chichi began to uncontrollably shiver, she began to kick herself inside for once again showing her weakness to this alien, even though he could not see her shaking. _Get a hold of yourself Chi! You are no coward! Sure…he may have seen you sobbing not too long ago but you will not let him see you like this!_ She took in a long, deep, calming breath and let it out at the same pace and stood up tall and proud.

_

* * *

That's it! I'm gonna send this guy on a one way ticket to HFIL!_ A large ball of blue ki began to form in Kakarot's hand and he was on his way to throwing it at the large gathering of bushes but was soon halted by its sudden movement. Lowering his hand slightly it soon began to flicker and diminish as a figure made it's way out towards him. The figure was that of a proud young woman with a deep frown on her face. "YOU!" He shouted, completely and utterly shocked by the turn of events. "You can drop the bad boy act, I know that's not who you really are." Kakarot swallowed hard but stood his ground, this woman was definitely not what he expected. _Now I know what the king was talking about…I really should have paid more heed to him._ "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He finally managed to say with great difficulty, still slightly shocked. "How long have you been there?" Chichi couldn't help but smirk at what she was putting him through. "Long enough to see you're just a big teddy bear compared to the rest of your race. Admit it, your nothing but a big softy! I saw the way you were acting with my brother!" _

* * *

Oh great! Isn't it just perfect! The first night I get here I'm already in an uncomfortable position! Just typical! _She dropped her face into a slight smile and walked towards him, only a couple of steps separating the two from each other. "Look, all I'm saying is you don't have to pretend to be something your not, that shit head of a king isn't here and neither is any other monkey men. Just be yourself, you'll enjoy your stay here a lot more." "Look princess…I have no idea what you are talking about! The only reason I was nice to that runt of a brother of yours is because I couldn't stand the sight of that ugly face he was pulling and all of his moaning any longer! Secondly, if there is anyone around here with split personalities it's the spoilt excuse for royalty standing in front of me! Wild cat to cry baby in under 5 seconds, I have to admit I'm impressed! I've made plenty of women cry but it's never been THAT easy before, here's me thinking I'd lost my touch!" 

Chichi stood there looking as if she had been slapped in the face, tears threatening once again to fall but her pride acting as a waterproof barrier. Her sadness was soon quickly replaced by rage as she tightly clenched her hands into fists. Kakarot watched her with a smirk on his face, however once again acting as a mask and not reflecting his true feelings. Inside, he was begging and pleading her for his forgiveness at what he had just said. _I've underestimated her greatly, I'll have to keep myself distanced from both her and her brother from now on, they'll just end up getting hurt otherwise._ "How dare you…" Chichi mumbled, unable to stay quiet any longer, she had to show him how much she now hated him. "HOW DARE YOU! I try to call a truce, make the next two months for you as painless and as quick as possible for you…you know I actually thought you were different! But I was obviously wrong!" Her body began to quiver with anger as Kakarot's face changed to one of surprise and guilt. "And don't even THINK about looking at me like THAT! It's obvious it's all just an act!" she spat with pure venom. "I can't look at you anymore! You disgust me!" And with that she turned and stomped over the bridge in the same direction her brother had taken earlier, leaving behind a heavyhearted super saiyan 4.

* * *

He stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to move, his whole body feeling like it was made of kerching weights. He watched her retreating figure, able to see through her act and the truth behind it. He had just crushed her fragile spirit into dust, he knew this as he used that same act every day of his life. His heart once again felt like it was being crushed under an inconceivably large weight, just like it had done earlier when he had seen her much needed sobs. When he knew she was out of earshot he let out a large yell as a large golden aura formed around him, he stepped towards a large boulder half buried under the ground and slammed down his fist with a huge impact. The boulder shook, and 5 seconds after the attack it burst and vaporised into tiny particles, the small crater was all the only memory left behind. 

He collapsed right were he stood onto the floor sending shock-waves through the immediate vicinity, causing the weeping willow branches to sway as if they were in a gentle breeze. "Why did I say that…she'll never forgive me…she'll never talk to me again…she'll hate and despise me for the rest of her life…" He mumbled as he held his head in his hands and brought his knees to his chest, his tail flickering nervously in the grass like that of a dying cat. _Wait a minute, why am I even thinking this way, sure I should feel guilty abut what I said, but I've never felt this bad before. It feels like my heart is about to stop beating and is going to rip itself out from my chest. What's going on with me?_ He lifted his head slightly to allow his eyes to view the star-filled lake in front of him, like the clear waters he felt like his head was too starting to become clear. "It's getting late, I should really get back to the palace and start my mission."

Standing shakily to his feet, he traced the path that was taken by both Ryu and Chichi before him and walked towards the palace with sadness in every step.

* * *

Chichi stomped angrily through the corridors of the palace as she made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

Making her way out of the young princess' chamber the lady's maid turned and shut the door gently and walked back towards her quarters to get ready for bed, she narrowly escaped being crushed to death as she managed to pull herself out of the way of the furious Chichi. _I've seen Chichi angry before but NEVER this angry! I hope she calms down by tomorrow morning!_ And with that she quickly regained her composure and continued on her walk back to her quarters.

* * *

Slamming the door roughly behind her she placed all of her weight against the door as a ragged breath ripped through her throat. Unable to keep up her façade any longer, she finally let the tears fall rapidly down her cheeks, staining a hot path down her face. "What is WRONG WITH ME!" she sobbed into her hands as she slid silently down the door and onto the floor. _Why am I acting this way? Anyone else I would of either violently render them unconscious, ignore them or render them unconscious and then ignore them…why did I just walk away, I never do that! And I certainly don't burst into tears over it!_ Standing back onto her feet she reached for a tissue from a box on the dressing table that she usually used to remove her makeup and quickly dried her tears. Grabbing her night-dress she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Brushing her hair she stared at hr reflection in the mirror, the more she tried to forget it, the stronger the memories came back. How he stood there smirking as he stabbed her through the heart and threw her invitation of peace back in her face. Unable to take it anymore she slammed her hairbrush ontop of the dresser with a large amount of force but not enough to crack it. She was so angry and upset that she didn't notice the sharp pain that shot through her knuckles from the impact against the wood surface. For the first time in many months she abandoned her hair and stood and made her way to her bed. Three small taps on her door soon interrupted her halfway there. _This is not helping my mood!_ She thought as she made her way to the door and opened it just enough for her to stick her head through the door. 

"What is - " She soon stopped when she noticed who it was. Her breath caught in hr throat as Kakarot stood in the corridor with a look of both sorrow and guilt in his eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, completely forgetting that she was angry with him. "I'm here to protect you." He answered simply, unable to think of something else to say. Soon recalling her previous mood a scowl once again formed on her face. "It's the middle of the night!" Kakarot decided to play with his luck and took a step forward. "Exactly, if anyone was going to attack now would be the perfect time, while everyone is asleep, including you. May I come in?" Chichi rolled her eyes and humphed as she roughly opened the door wider and allowed him passed.

As soon as Kakarot made his way through the door she roughly closed it with a deafening slam which caused the windowpanes to rattle violently in their frames along with Kakarot's eardrums. Chichi shot him an odd look as he began to survey every nook and cranny of her bedroom, finally making his way towards the window and checking the view and the locking system. "What ARE you doing?" She asked as Kakarot turned to face her once again. "I'm just checking the surroundings and how possible intruders could get in here." He once again turned and walked towards a couch at the fair end of the room. She let out an annoyed grunt and folded her arms. "Where are you sleeping?" She asked in an exasperated voice as he inspected the couch more closely. Taking a step back to admire it at a different angle he turned his head round to look at her. "This will do just fine." Her hands clenched into fists once again as they hung angrily at her sides. "WHAT! Oh no no no no no! You can think again buddy, there is no way you are staying in here!" Fluffing up the couch's padding he yet again turned to face her. "Look, I don't like this arrangement as much as you but in order to carry out my mission I have to be around you 24/7, you have no idea how dangerous Frieza is or what he will do to you and the inhabitants of this planet." Throwing himself into a comfortable position on the couch he looked up at her. "Whether you like it or not we are going to be spending a LOT of time together." Chichi growled loudly as she possibly could. "You are INFURIATING!" "So they tell me…" Kakarot mumbled as he turned over so he was lying the other way, his tail hanging off the couch and occasionally twitching. "You know what? Sleep where the hell you like! But I must warn you I won't talk to you…I won't even acknowledge your presence!" Chichi stormed towards her bed and threw the covers off and comfortably climbed into bed. Before Kakarot fell into deep slumber he could hear the princess mumble "If I wake up early in the morning…and he's still asleep…(yawn)…I'm gonna shave him!"

**Hehe! I love that last bit! i got the idea from another fanfic and I just loved the image i got in my head from it! Review pleaseies! I would appreciate it greatly!**

**Figure in black**


	6. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

King Vegeta's feet echoed violently down the royal corridors as he stomped towards his destination. He raised his aura and crashed through the heavy, metal double doors of the royal control room causing several saiyans to crash into the walls or fall to the floor due to the large amount of energy released. The few remaining saiyans that were still seated looked on in shock from the unexpected outburst. "Will one of you bastards tell me why I was called back to the planet from an important business meeting FOR NO REASON!" Electricity left the king's hands and flew to the control panels short-circuiting many computers.

The men were either too shocked or scared to answer their angry king and looked on open mouthed. Seeing his subjects in this state caused the king even more anger, many veins began to throb on his head and his fur stood on end along with his tail thrashing wildly behind him, his energy soon began to spike once again. Seeing that history was going to repeat itself, one of the men immediately stood to his feet and bowed before his superior. "Your Heighness…"he replied shakily "…an assassination attempt was being planned on many of the first class warriors of the planet. We believe they were sent by The Kold Empire ruler Lord Frieza."

King Vegeta began to grind his teeth in fury. _Damn you Frieza! I can't wait till I finally meet you face to face so I can rip your damn throat out with my bare hands!_ Vegeta looked at the spokesman standing infront of him and let out a huge growl that sent shivers up the spines of many saiyans in earshot. "Where are they now!" He shouted causing the brave saiyan to once again cower in his boots. "T-They are being detained in the dungeons sir awaiting your punishment." Vegeta smirked and raised his hand infront of him and clenched it tightly into a fist. "Then my punishment they shall receive…personally!" Vegeta quickly spun round and out through the hole in the doors that he had made earlier, all the while laughing as he walked towards the dungeons.

* * *

Kakarot was the first of the duo to wake up to the sounds of birds outside the window and the sun in his eyes. Both of his arms lay hanging off the arm of the sofa, one leg was sprawled on the back while the other hung of the edge, his tail swinging in the air above his back. Desperate for another couple of minute's sleep, he buried his head deeply into a nearby silk pillow. How ever, much to his dismay, it did not block out the sounds of birds to his ears. Growling menacingly into the soft pillow he turned his head slightly to allow one half-lidded eye fall upon the nearby bed and the slumbering occupant. Letting out a yawn that could rival a lion's roar he stretched like a cat, jumped from the sofa and silently made his way towards the bed. 

Chichi continued to slumber, unaware of the giant figure casting a shadow above her. A slight frown appeared on her face as it began to get prodded by one of Kakarot's fingers. First on the forehead, two for each cheek and one on the end of her nose. Still in a deep slumber, Chichi turned from her left side to the right while in the process lifting her arm and smacking Kakarot roughly under his chin with her hand causing him to bite his tongue. Kakarot let out a loud yelp in shock from the surprise 'attack' and fell from the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

Slowly awakening Chichi rose to a sitting position and stretched her arms over her head as her eyes scanned the room for the source of the commotion. Crawling to the edge of the bed she found it. "What on Earth are you doing on the floor? You're going to get hairs all over my carpet!" Ignoring the throbbing pain in his tongue Kakarot stood and towered angrily over the young Princess. "You athacked be!" Chichi yawned as she looked up at him sleepily. "What are you talking about…I was asleep…and why are you talking like that?" Growling angrily Kakarot turned away and walked towards the nearby full-length mirror, sticking out his tongue to inspect for any permanent damage.

"You know…for a super strong and dangerous warrior with a whole army at his command…you can be such a baby!" Kakarot completely ignored her and continued to look in the mirror. Getting out of bed Chichi walked towards her large wardrobe and collected everything that she needed for her to get ready and walked towards the bathroom for her morning shower, slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to get another smart comment from him. Opening the door she turned around. "Be careful that you don't break that mirror." Becoming completely confused he turned around and pulled a stupid face. "What do you mean, I'm only looking at it, I'm not gonna touch it or anything." Letting out a small chuckle she walked into the bathroom, turning to face him yet again before shutting the door. "I don't mean by touching it!" Hearing her laugh behind the closed door he immediately understood what she meant. "HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE BI - " Cutting his sentence short his eyes wandered down to the floor.

Walking towards the bathroom door he bent down and picked up a pair of panties. _She must have dropped them while she was insulting me…time for payback I think!_ Placing a cheeky grin on his face he rapped lightly on the door. "Oh Princess!" He spoke as he hid the offending garment behind his back. Quickly opening the door she came face to face with a grinning Kakarot. "What do you want?" She asked, completely suspicious of his sudden change in mood. "You forgot your knickers!" He grinned even broader as he brought his tail in between them to show her panties hanging from it. Her face turned a bright red and as quick as a flash she swiped them and slammed the door in his face. Chuckling to himself he walked away from the bathroom. "He he! 1 – 0!"

* * *

"Looks like those bastards have sold us out yet again!" A young man grumbled as he sat at a table in a smoky and filthy bar, his clothes in tatters and his hair looking as though it hadn't been brushed in weeks. The older man sat opposite him, his tankard sat snugly in his hands as he took a long draught. "Well, why don't you do something about it?" He placed his now empty tankard onto the worn-out tabletop as his grey steely eyes locked with those of his young counter-part, his grey dirty hair falling before his eyes. "What do you suppose we do huh? Kill them?" Now becoming agitated with the older man's calm and coolness. "Why not? Only the brats though…leave the old man for now." He spoke as his fingertips grazed the deep grooves and scratches of the table surface. 

"Your mad! You're going senile! There's no way we can do that! We'll get killed!" The older man chuckled. "What's wrong? Like you've been saying for the past hour, either way those aliens are going to kill us. Which would you rather do, die for the cause of die like cattle being led to the slaughter?" "Die for the cause of course!" He almost shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well then, what's your problem." The younger man frowned angrily at the man opposite him, getting even more agitated. "So what do you propose we do then? Seeing as you have all the answers!" Raising his head to lock gazes once again the older man smirked. "Well, I don't know what you'll be doing but I on the other hand have everything taken care of and soon…they won't be a problem anymore."

* * *

Walking down the stone steps and entering the gardens Chichi made her way towards a winding path which lead down a smooth hill, gardeners greeting her a polite hello as she passed to which she replied with a happy smile. _What a great way to start the day, it's so quiet and peaceful and – _"HEY!" _Oh well, so much for quiet and peaceful! _Chichi turned around just in time to see Kakarot appear in front of her from nowhere. "Oh the things you see when you haven't got a gun!" Chichi said as she looked up at Kakarot. Deciding to join in on her little game he began to violently sniff the air and then looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh it's you! I thought the sewers were backed up!" 

"What do you want?" She growled as Kakarot remembered why he was in such a hurry to catch up with her. "You sneaked off without me!" He shouted down at her as she calmly placed her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't call it sneaking, you were too busy stuffing your face with breakfast that I didn't want to disturb you." "You know that I have to follow you and protect you, especially when you're out of the palace grounds!" Rolling her eyes Chichi continued on her way down the path with Kakarot following behind her. "Where are you going anyway?" Deciding it was best to stay on speaking terms she angrily sighed and slightly turned her head. "I'm going to the nearby village to help wih their preparations for the upcoming festival. I'll just be helping them to decide where to put things, what decorations to use…things like that." _Today is going to be extremely interesting!_ Kakarot thought with up-most sarcasm.

* * *

As soon as the young Princess entered the Village she was immediately swamped by people who were desperate for her opinions on types of materials to use and what entertainment there should be. Kakarot stood on the sidelines watching with wide eyes wondering if the people were a threat or not. As soon as the large crowds began to ebb away so did Chichi's claustrophobia and both she and Kakarot continued on their way through the Village as Chichi continued to voice her opinions. 

Kakarot watched on confused at the commotion of the Village's population as they rushed around making sure all the preparations were ready and everything was in order. Turning around to ask Chichi what all the fuss was about he saw her kneeling down talking to two young children, a slight smile making it's way to his face as he heard her giggle. Noticing a pair of eyes on her back Chichi turned to see Kakarot gazing at her smiling, feeling a blush appear on her cheeks Chichi stood, spoke her farewells to the two children and continued walking with Kakarot once again following behind her.

Continuing her inspection she made her way to the edge of the Village where a small crowd of people were busy trying to re-root a column that had collapsed earlier on. Seeing them struggling with the heavy column Chichi immediately came up with an idea. "Kakarot, go over there and help them to pick it up." Turning around to look at the Princess he immediately frowned. "I can't, my mission is to protect you and if I help them then I can't keep an eye on you." Folding her arms Chichi let out a small growl. "For goodness sake! I'll just be over here; nothing's going to happen to me! Anyway I think it's about time that you show me that your useful for something than other then just bugging the fuck out of me!" Angrily sighing he managed to push himself through the crowds without causing major casualties and they hesitantly allowed him to help.

_Now's my chance to finally have a quiet walk around the Village while he's busy!_ Not wasting a second more she quickly walked away from the Villagers and out of sight.

* * *

A figure in the shadows watched as the young Princess walked passed, she was completely oblivious to his eyes watching her every move. _She's finally on her own…now's a good a time as any!_ Moving further back into the shadows he quickly disappeared.

* * *

Chichi suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard footsteps behind her. _That was quick! I thought it would of taken a little longer for him to finish it. Oh well…may as well get ready for another lecture!_ Before she could turn around a large hand held over her mouth from behind and a metal object was shoved into her back. A large stench entered her nose which almost made her gag. _This person obviously isn't talented when it comes to soap and a sponge!_ A cold shiver ran up her spine when she felt his hot breath on her ear and neck. "Don't even think about making a noise because I won't hesitate in using this!" He whispered aggressively as he pressed the object further into her back hard enough to leave a bruise. 

He suddenly began to roughly pull her back into the shadows and knowing that there was nothing else that she could do she had no other option but to follow him.

**This update has been such a hassle! I almost finished it yesterday but my laptop decided it was a good time to crash and I didn't get a chance to save it so I had to write it up again! And I'm in an even worse mood now cause of this stuped critical alert we have going on right now in the UK. I'm going on holday a week on Friday for three weeks and I can't even take a bloodymagazine or anything like that with me! Bloody terrorists! I hate them!**

**Anyway...review please and once again my apologies for the late update, I'll be updatingmy other fics soon too.**

**Figure in black**


	7. Rescue

**Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 7 - Rescue**

The young Princess could only whimper as she was held roughly in the arms of her maniac kidnapper, his fingers gripping tightly into her skin hard enough to leave a mark, the shock was soon beginning to ware off as she soon began to shake uncontrollably. "Now, don't you make any false moves, I wouldn't wanna mess up that pretty little face…just yet!" He added with a sadistic chuckle as his grip over her mouth loosened and was removed. Fresh air immediately filled up her lungs as she panted from the lack of oxygen.

Regaining her breath, her arms still tightly held behind her back, she turned her head slightly to look at her assailant straight in the eyes. Fear was laced in every fibre of her body, but she would not let it show on her face, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I order you! As the crowned Princess of Planet Earth! Unhand me!" A blood-curdling chuckle erupted from his throat causing Chichi to hold down the urge to wretch. "I'm sorry _Princess_! But I can't do that! You see, it wouldn't be much of a revenge attempt if I did now would it?"

"You're sick! You know that?" She spat angrily as he once again chuckled at her actions. "So they tell me…also so did your mother just before she died…" It felt as if her stomach fell down roughly to floor next to her feet as the reality of the situation hit her head on. "…You probably don't remember me…after all…you were only a little girl when we first met! But don't worry…I'll refresh your memory." Chichi's emotional barriers soon began to collapse as tears sprang free from her eyes, but just as quickly as her hope had deserted her, it came back as quick as a flash as someone familiar walked down the path she had earlier. "Kaka - hmph!"

"_Kakarot!"_ He said mocking the Princess' voice as he marched down the path at the edge of the village. "_Kakarot go over there and help them to pick that up_ so I can fuck off somewhere and leave you looking like a complete prick!" He growled to himself, his yellow eyes scanning the area for any signs of the Princess. "I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm the General of one of the strongest armies in the galaxy, I've lost count at the number of people I've pummelled into the ground, and now I'm playing babysitter to some jumped up spoilt brat!"

Kakarot stopped in his tracks and gripped his hands tightly into fists to help control his anger. "Where the hell is she? She can't have gone - " "Kaka – hmph!" Kakarot's sensitive saiyan hearing quickly picked up the straggled voice to his left, not turning his head or moving any other part of his body except for his tail, his senses picked up the ki of that of the Princess and someone else in the alley. Holding down the urge just to fly in there and crack a spine and smash a skull he continued to walk on as if nothing had happened.

"Oh well…" The kidnapper whispered into Chichi's ear, sending chills of disgust up her spine as he once again placed his hand roughly and tightly over Chichi's mouth almost suffocating her. "Looks like the fluff ball isn't much of a bodyguard that he makes himself up to be…and he's the one that was assigned to protect you…this is much easier than I thought!" He chuckled as a loud click sounded, signalling the preparation of a gun. "It just makes my job much easier I guess…I promise I will make this as painless as possible…but then again the last time I said that it didn't quite turn out that way. Oh well, guess you'll just have to close your eyes and pray…" The tears once again made their appearance as they streaked a path down her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The kidnapper spun, bringing Chichi round with him, to face a very angry Kakarot. "Let go of her and I might just reconsider smashing your scrawny little body into a bloody pulp." He growled as his tail thrashed behind him. "I'm warning you freak! One step closer and the Princess gets her brains blown out!" He shouted out of desperation as he pointed the gun at Chichi's head. During the commotion Chichi managed to wriggle herself free partially from his grip, freeing her mouth. "Why are you doing this? It's not worth it. No good will come of it!"

"Oh is that really?" The kidnapper spoke, his eyes never leaving the angry ones of Kakarot. "'Cause I and many other people figure that your death will be a pretty good message to those alien freaks, let them know that not everyone is happy with this little union." Hearing that little piece of information Kakarot couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious can you?" He chuckled. "You really think Vegeta will care about what you think? Do you know what happened to the last species that opposed him? No you wouldn't… and trust me you wouldn't want to know!" Kakarot took two confident steps forward as the kidnapper took two back to keep the distance between them equal.

"And what makes you think you'll actually get away with this? You kill her here and know and I'll just decorate that wall there next to you with your guts. Also, with the death of his future wife, Vegeta wouldn't be happy with just one death, cause…no offence…but he'd want the brains of the outfit and every single person that knew about this little plan and kill them slowly and painfully as possible with his own two hands. Trust me, he's done worse with his own kind so he ain't gonna hold back when it comes to some Neanderthal human…"

The gun pointed at Chichi's head began to uncontrollably shake as Kakarot's words began to sink in, making this mission seem more and more like a suicide mission as every second ticked by. "Oh really…and what makes you think that you're going to live long enough to let that happen!" The gun was quickly redirected towards Kakarot and quickly fired. Chichi screamed and clenched her eyes tight shut expecting to see Kakarot lying on the floor. "What the -!" The kidnapper whispered, not believing what he was seeing as Chichi opened her eyes slowly, her mouth gaping open after seeing what was before her eyes.

Kakarot stood before them, his hand held outstretched with a small bullet between his fingers. A small chink of metal was heard as Kakarot opened his hand and allowed the bullet to fall onto the cracked pavement underneath his feet. "You really think that that contraption could kill me? You really did underestimate me didn't you?" Kakarot growled as the kidnapper swallowed hard. "You are really pissing me off! Let go of the Princess now and I might just add another couple of seconds on to your life!" Kakarot mentally counted down the seconds, and still the kidnapper did not move, it seemed the shock had overruled his ability to move.

Faster than the blink of an eye Kakarot made his move and slammed his fist straight into the kidnapper's face, he was dead before he hit the floor. Chichi just stared at the corpse lying on the floor next to her, the blood pooling around his now caved-in head. "Look, before you start yelling at me for not getting here sooner I just wanna say that if you hadn't of - " He was quickly cut off half-way through his sentence however as he discovered Chichi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and crying heavily into his chest.

Kakarot's face quickly turned into a bright shade of red. _What the hell do I do?_ His head shouted as Chichi continued to cry, soaking his fur. He slowly raised his arms from his sides and wrapped them around Chichi's shivering form. "Hey…come on…stop crying…please?" He said as he tried to attempt to comfort her, and from the tone of his voice Chichi could tell that it was the first time he had used them before. As he became accustomed to the closeness he slowly began to tighten his embrace and slowly began to lower his head and rested it ontop of Chichi's. "Don't worry…everything's gonna be OK…I'm here now…" He whispered and smiled as he noticed her crying turned into sobs.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes into Chichi finally became completely silent. "Are you OK?" Kakarot asked, frowning when he received no reply. "Princess?" Removing her gently from his chest he quickly realised that the Princess was unconscious. "I should of known! She's only this quiet when she's asleep!" He chuckled as he picked her up bridal-style and levitated into the air, speeding back in the direction of the Palace.

**I updated! Yay! I'm am so sorry it took so long and I'm also sorry that it's short but I'm saving all the mushy and soppy romantic stuff for the nice long update next time! And I promise I will update much quicker! Please review and tell me what you think, hopefully my writing style has improved a little bit from the last chapter! **

**Figure in black**


	8. Nightmare of the past

**Mistaken Love **

**Chapter 8: Nightmare of the past**

The latch to the Princess' bedroom window opened with a small click, swinging open as Kakarot entered with the still unconscious Chichi in his arms, landing in the middle of the room, his feet stepping silently onto the floor beneath. He softly carried her, as not to wake her up, to her large bed, pulling back the covers and placing her underneath and tucking her in gently. He brushed the stray hair softly from her face as the mid-day breeze blew through the open window, blushing as she smiled in her sleep from his touch.

He was roused from his thoughts by a loud rapping on the bedroom door. "Princess?" A voice sounded through as Kakarot tip-toed towards the door, trying to open it without causing a high-pitched squeak from the sticky hinges and discovered the source of the knocking was from one of the King's guards. "Is the Princess - " Kakarot immediately shushed him as a queue to quieten his voice, stepping to one side to show the slumbering Princess. "Is the Princess OK?" Whispered the royal guard as Kakarot filled the doorway yet again. "She's fine, she's just exhausted from what's happened today, being hounded by all of those villagers." He replied quietly.

"I was ordered by General Gohan to check as he apparently saw you floating through the bedroom window with the Princess in your arms, I was just sent to check on her well-being." Kakarot frowned at the guard's words. "I didn't hurt her if _that's_ what you mean!" He growled, his voice rising in pitch, as he grew slightly annoyed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm sure the Princess would like some privacy while she sleeps." Not waiting for a reply Kakarot slammed the door, as quietly as he could slam it, in the guard's face and made a path directly for the open window.

Looking out across the entire palace gardens, Kakarot wasn't drawn to the beautiful scenery, but to the senior that was standing looking up at him with a concentrated gaze, that of the Earth's General, Gohan. The two Generals shared a heated glare, neither one daring to blink as they stared at each other, yellow eyes to wizened eyes. Kakarot harboured no grudge against his Earth counter-part, if anything he held quite a bit of respect for the old man. A General from Vegeta-sei barely made it passed their thirties, and for him to last this long it was pretty obvious to Kakarot that he was doing his job considerably well.

The stare was eventually broken as the Earth General lowered his gaze and made his way back into the palace, however it didn't stop Kakarot from staring as he watched him leave his sight, eventually drawing his eyes in front of him and taking in the scene before him. Of all the Planets that Kakarot had visited, none of them had intrigued him as much as Earth, both the environment and even the inhabitants were strange, their lifestyle, behaviour and most of all their appearance.

Kakarot had never encountered an alien race that looked so much like his own, they had quite a lot in common. During his research he had discovered that the humans had evolved, over millions of years, into the superior race of the planet from a certain species of a creature called an _ape_. It was unknown how saiyans became what they are today, saiyans lacked the technology and the knowledge to delve into their past. But by studying the human's evolution, it was quite possible that they too evolved from their own version of this _ape_, as they have links to this creature by having the ability to transform Oozaru which is very similar to the human's _ape_.

Kakarot was yet again interrupted from his musing by the slight sighing of Chichi as she shifted her position slightly in her sleep, being constantly watched intently by Kakarot the entire time. He sighed deeply as he yet again looked back out of the window. _It's no fun when she's asleep_ he thought, _I can't pass the time by arguing with her!_ He eventually retired from his gazing and made his way towards the sofa, the pillows still messily strewn across it after his sleep the previous night. "I may as well do something useful to pass the time…". He thought out loud as he sat in the centre, crossing both his legs and his arms and closed his eyes as he entered a meditative state, quickly gazing one last time at Chichi before succumbing quickly to his meditations.

* * *

_The young Chichi ran as fast as her little legs could carry her down the deserted streets of the village. Her hand held tightly in her mother's as the sound of a crying infant made it's way out of the bundle of sheets held securely in her mother's free arm. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of Chichi's small sandals with every footstep, drowning out the panting off her terrified mother. The six year old princess couldn't understand what was going on, it happened all in a flash, one minute they were performing a royal visit in a neighbouring country and the next they were running for their lives._

_As Chichi placed all her thoughts in order she didn't realise her sandals slipping and sliding off her feet, eventually slipping off all together and causing her to fall flat against the hard ground. The sound of her hitting the floor hard disturbing the baby causing him to cry even louder. "Chichi!" The queen shouted as she knelt next to her daughter and desperately tried to pick her off the floor. "Come on sweetheart! We have to leave now!" Quickly dragging her daughter back into a run, Chichi now limping slightly as she was running with only one shoe._

_They didn't get very far as three figures quickly appeared in the distance, causing the Queen to stumble and fall just like her daughter earlier. Chichi falling hard onto her knees but ignored the pain as she quickly hugged her mother for comfort as she began to shake completely petrified by the three, armed men before them._

_

* * *

_

Small sobs invaded Kakarot's ears, rousing him from his meditation as he quickly looked up to see Chichi violently tossing and turning in her sleep. Quickly jumping from the sofa he made his way as fast as he could towards the bed, the Princess still tossing and turning as tears rolled fast down her cheeks. "Princess?" Kakarot spoke quietly, hoping he could stop her from her restless sleep, softly holding her by her arms to stop her from moving, but failing as she continued to violently turn her head. "Princess? Can you hear me?" He said as he desperately tried to keep her still.

_What do I do?_ He thought desperately as he continued to hold the Princess as still as possible. _If I wake her up it will only solve the problem temporarily leaving her petrified to go back to sleep! So what the hell do I do?_ The situation was made worse as Chichi began to repeatedly speak the word "Help" quietly in her sleep. _There is one thing that I could do, but I'm sure Chichi won't like it…but it's the only thing I can think of at the minute…I guess I'll just have to make it up to her later…I just hope she'll forgive me._ He gently let go off Chichi's arms and placed a hand on her forehead, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his Ki, Chichi immediately slowing down her actions as she came to a complete halt, her face however was still contorted in utmost fear.

* * *

_A surge of warmth passed throughout Kakarot's body as he performed the telepathic technique and mentally entered Chichi's dream, finding himself standing in the dark alley of an unknown land, the sounds of footsteps and crying quickly pointed him in the direction of two figures running through the darkness. Worried about being spotted he found himself a hiding place in the shadows behind a trashcan, the darkness blurring his figure greatly and making him one with the shadows._

_His yellow eyes watched intently as a woman and a young girl ran towards him, immediately causing him to blink twice to clear his vision, as he was sure his eyes played tricks with him. "Chichi?" He whispered to himself as he watched the woman intently. However his thoughts were dismissed when his eyes moved towards the little girl holding tightly to the woman's hand, the look of fear on her face was somewhat familiar, wincing as he watched her trip and fall fast to the floor. "Is that…?" He asked himself, his thoughts being proved correctly as he heard the woman shout "Chichi!" _

This dream's far too vivid to be just made up on the spot_ he thought as he watched on._ This must be a memory from Chichi's past that's been re-awakened from what happened earlier, that must be Chichi's mother and that bundle of cloth must be the kid._ He watched as the two once again began their run, and not long after falling back to the floor and huddling together for comfort as three figures made it into Kakarot's sight, who was finding it hard to watch without getting the urge to spill some blood._

_A small chuckle escaped from the lips of the leader of the group as he took two confident steps forward, holding his large shotgun in his hands. "Your Heighness! You're quite a difficult one to get a hold off!" He mocked as he smirked at the shivering child in her mother's arms. "Please!" She begged, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Leave them out of this! They know nothing and don't understand what is going on! Please!" Kakarot's eyes were locked constantly on the face of the leader, recognising him as the kidnapper he had killed earlier. _

_The leader of the group ignored her desperate pleas as he raised the gun and pointed it directly in the face of the petrified Chichi. "That bastard!" He growled as he watched Chichi's past unfold before him. "No wonder she was so petrified earlier on, she kept having this playing over and over again in her head!" The man grinned wide like a demented Cheshire cat as his finger hooked onto the trigger, all Chichi could manage to do was sit there staring straight down the double barrels of the gun. _

"_No! Please! I'm begging you! Don't!" she cried as she desperately tried to save her daughter's life. "Don't worry!" He cooed as he turned the gun from Chichi to her mother. "You'll be the first to go…I'll make it as painless as possible!" And with one small squeeze of the trigger, a loud bang sounded and the queen's lifeless body hit the floor, still clutching the small baby as he cried loudly._

"_One down, two to go" He said as he cocked his gun ready for he next shot, but before he had time to aim a loud crackling was heard as one of his comrades pulled out a communicator from his pocket and placing it to his ear. "Sir! We've just heard reports that the Royal Guards are on their way here now!" "Fine! Just let me finish these two off and we'll be on out way!" He said as he aimed his gun yet again at Chichi. "No sir! They'll be here any second! We have to move now!" He shouted at his superior trying to get some sense into him. "Fine…We'll finish this later!" His two officers running at high speed down the alley as the leader stood staring at the shivering girl. "I'll be seeing you again!" He smirked as he ran off down the alleyway also, catching up with his officers._

"_Chichi…" Kakarot whispered as he watched the small girl move slowly towards the body of her mother lying next to her, the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Mama?" She whispered, finding it hard to believe that her mother was really dead. "Mama? Please talk to me! Please!" She sobbed as she gripped her mother's arm and shook her gently, gaining no reply. "Mama!" She shouted as her sobs evolved into full-blown tears as she couldn't believe what had just happened. _I can't watch this any longer!_ Kakarot thought to himself as he stood and walked toward the crying child._

"_Chichi?" He spoke quietly, rousing her from her crying and looking up to see him walking towards her but not making a move away from him. He stopped right in front of her and knelt down to her level, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders and pulling her towards him as she once again began to cry into his fur-covered chest. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright, I'm here to protect you and I won't let anything happen to you again…I promise." He whispered to her as he gently stroked her hair and everything around them turned to black and dissipated.__

* * *

_

Kakarot once again found himself in the princess' bedroom, his hand still placed softly on Chichi's forehead, her face now completely relaxed. Her eyes flickered open to see the saiyan standing over her, his face one of concern. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as Chichi grinned slightly. "Yes, thank you." Kakarot slowly took away his hand from her forehead but was quickly stopped as Chichi grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Could I ask you something?" Chichi asked shyly as she blushed and looked away timidly. "What is it?" He asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow. "Well…would you mind if I asked you…" she whispered, still not gaining the confidence to look him in the face. "…to share a bed with me?"

This time it was Kakarot's turn to blush. "Princess…I - " "Look, don't take it the wrong way, I'm sorry I asked. It was just that the thought of being on my own really scares me right now." His blush quickly disappeared and was replaced by guilt. Without warning Kakarot found himself lying ontop of the covers with the princess held softly yet tightly in his arms. "Thank you" she whispered as she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep as Kakarot looked on. "Goodnight princess." He whispeed as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Back in the swing of updating! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Figure in black**


	9. More Nightmares of the Past

**Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 9: More nightmares of the past**

The warm, morning breeze gently blew through the open bedroom window as the birds sweetly sang and welcomed the dawn of the new day. The bright rays of the morning sun softly rested on the forms of two people on the bed, one tucked in snug under the covers and the other lying ontop, the morning breeze rustling through their hair (and in some cases fur) as they slept.

Slowly beginning to stir from her sleep, the young Princess opened her eyes to a sight which she never expected to see, Kakarot close up. Slightly taken aback she quickly cast her mind back to that evening and to the events that had unfolded, grinning slightly at the thought of Kakarot's face when she asked him to 'sleep' with her. The thought quickly vanished from her mind as she begin to examine his features. _Who would have thought that an alien could look so….**human**…_ She thought as she subconsciously reached out a hand and traced along his red eyelids softly with her fingertips with a feather-like touch.

Her fingers slowly traced a path down from his eyes to his cheek-bone, she quickly stopped however as he stirred in his sleep, but quickly relaxing back into a slumber. Her fingers once again began their path to the edge of his face and travelled down his jaw-bone, her touch once again causing him to stir but not awake. Only this time, to Chichi's surprise, his hand reached up to clasp hers, holding it softly against his face, gently nuzzling it occasionally.

A bright red blush formed across Chichi's face as she watched Kakarot's reaction, both completely surprised and embarrassed by what she had just done and how he reacted. _Oh great! I just had to be nosy didn't I? Now how the hell am I gonna get out of this one!_ However her escape plans quickly left her as she moved closer towards him and snuggled further under the covers, closing her eyes and in no time quickly fell back to sleep.

No more than ten minutes later the young saiyan awoke from his slumber to find something soft and warm against his cheek. Slightly increasing his grip he nuzzled it gently picking up a familiar scent. Opening one eye slightly a blush formed across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he realised what it was. Not only that but he realised that his other arm was wrapped around her middle and his tail was wrapped securely and tightly around her waist. His blush intensified when he also noticed how close their faces were, just a couple of millimetres separated them.

As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case monkey, as he slowly edged closer, the tips of their noses just slightly touching, a slight feeling of fulfilment filling him in the pit of his stomach. However that slight touch awoke the sleeping Princess, her eyelids quickly fluttering open. _Uh-Oh_ he thought repeatedly throughout his mind like a broken record as her eyes focused onto him. Chichi beamed brightly inside as she thought of yet another way to torture him.

"So can I have my hand back or have you finished with it yet?" she smirked as she watched him squirm and quickly let go of her hand, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish gasping for air unable to form any words. "If you're a good wittle boy I might wet you cuddle my teddy bewar!" She replied in a baby voice as she watched the blush spread to his entire face. "Hey! Just remember I was doing you a favour! Protecting you from your skeletons in your closet!" He scowled, however guilt quickly flooded him as she sat up quickly, her arms folded loosely in front of her as she entered into a deep thought.

Kakarot slowly sat up to join her, feeling even more guilt as he noticed the look of sadness on her face. "Look…I didn't mean to…uh…you know…" she slowly turned her head, looking at him sadly from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear as she turned to look back in front of her. "How do I know you mean it?" She replied sadly. "Look if it'll make you feel any better, I'll admit I've been a jerk sometimes and…sigh…I'm sorry…" He spoke as he stared at her, monitoring her for any forms of movement, but getting nothing. "And to answer you're question, do you know how many people in the entire universe I've said sorry too?"

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you that it's rude to answer a question with another question?" She grinned as she turned to face him. "Saiyans aren't really interested in manners, I thought you would have guessed that by **our noble king**." He chuckled, happy that it looked like she had forgiven him. "Well maybe instead of guessing I could learn a little bit more about saiyans, after all…I will be married to one soon enough…" she sighed sadly as she thought about her future. "Well, I'll make you a deal…you tell me a bit more about your past and I'll tell you about mine…deal?" He enquired as he held out his hand. Chichi pondered over this for a couple of seconds before slapping his hand with hers. "Deal." She said as she grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it tightly as she moved into a more comfortable position facing him.

"So, where do you want to start?" She asked as he too turned to face her. "The beginning would be pretty good." He replied as she sighed deeply trying to think of a good place to start. "Well…um…for as long as I can really remember my life has been kind of normal, well, as normal as it can be for the princess of an entire planet, except for that 'incident that shall not be named'…" she sighed as she hugged her pillow tighter.

"You ever talked about it before?" Kakarot asked as he watched her reaction, only getting the shake of a head for an answer. "Maybe you'd feel better about it if you got it off your chest…" Sighing, Chichi decided it was now or never, and he would never stop bugging her if she didn't. "My Father is the descendant of a long line of Kings that has gone back for generations and has ruled over Earth for as far back as we know. My Mother however was the opposite. She was born in one of the poorest families in the nearby village, you know, the one we visited yesterday.

My Father visited and performed the same duties that I did, deciding what needed decorated with which decorations, and my Mother just so happened to be one of the people decorating. They got chatting and they just sort'a…clicked, and it wasn't long after that that they decided to get married. Also around that time, a small proportion of the planet's population began to believe that my Grandmother and Grandfather were beginning to become more interested in themselves rather than the planet. They decided to try to get them to leave the throne by any means necessary and replace them with someone who they believed would be more suited.

Of course hearing about my Mother and Father getting married didn't exactly help the situation, a peasant girl marrying a royal Prince and the next in the line to the throne, I guess they kinda of felt betrayed. So their plans changed from my Grandparents to my parents, and over the years they grew in number and elected a leader, the one that they saw fit to be the true ruler of Earth."

Chichi paused in her story, looking up into the face of Kakarot to see his reaction, which appeared to be quite solemn. "A couple of years after they had elected their leader, they decided to let their presence be known, and started many civil wars across the continents of the Planet, thousands of innocent people were killed. Luckily, my Father's armies managed to overpower them before more people could be hurt and they went back into hiding, more than likely to replenish their troops and plan their next attack.

The years after that were peaceful, everything that had been destroyed in the civil wars were restored to the way they were before and normal life resumed. Everyone thought that it was over and the rebels had admitted defeat, of course they hadn't, their whole lives revolved around destroying my family. Their next plan involved my Father's trip to a neighbouring country, which also happened to be the hideout of the rebel leader's second in command. The plan was originally for only my Father to travel without my Mother, myself, and Ryu who had only been born a couple of months previously, but after two days of being away my Mother decided to surprise him and we all travelled to the neighbouring country to meet him.

Of course when the second in command heard of what was going on, he decided to take it upon himself to gain revenge for his ruler and set up a plan, waiting until we were all vulnerable. And that time came when my Mother took us out for a little walk around a nearby village, exploring the sights, sounds and the nearby shops. That's when they decided to strike. Not only would they gain their revenge on the traitorous peasant, but also wipe out the next generation of the Royal Family. They snuck up on us from behind, our two bodyguards had been distracted, the first being shot directly in the head, the second had enough time to quickly radio out for help before he too was shot down.

As you saw, we tried to outrun them as quick as we could, but we just couldn't lose them as they knew the streets far better than we did and they caught up with us by taking a shortcut through the neighbouring streets cutting off our route. They taunted us, and then they shot her. If it wasn't for that second bodyguard radioing out for back-up then both Ryu and I probably would be dead right now." Tears once again began to form in her eyes as Kakarot watched on, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"My Father was of course heart-broken and had people scanning every tiny crack of the country trying desperately to catch my Mother's killers, of course they found nothing and he resorted to rather different measures. He offered a reward to anyone who would be willing to hand over details of where they were hiding, of course he didn't find them. They covered their tracks well." Chichi wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to continue. "Anyway, a couple of years after the incident, it turned out that the ruler of the rebels died of cancer, the rebel group disbanded and returned to society."

A silence fell between the two as they thought over what had just been said. "So" Chichi sniffed as she wiped her tears. "I kept up my side of the bargain, now it's your turn." She said as she returned to hugging her pillow. "Where do you want me to begin?" He asked, similar to the way Chichi had asked him earlier. "The beginning would be pretty good." She mimicked as Kakarot smirked. "What I mean is do you wanna learn about saiyans in general our a certain saiyan in particular?" He chuckled. "Both really, there are two certain saiyans I would like to know about and also, why saiayns look so…_different_?"

Kakarot couldn't help but chuckle once again at her recent comment. "We look so _different_ because of our transformations, it's what makes a saiyan the most powerful warrior race in the universe." He said, a slight amount of pride detected in his voice. "Oh really. So that's why you look so…" Chichi said as she trailed off. "So what?" Kakarot replied as he became rather interested in what she was trying to say. "So…fluffy!" She shouted, happy that she had found the word she was looking for, although Kakarot wished she had left it where she had found it, his pride taking a little bit of a bashing.

"I suppose you could say that!" He growled through gritted teeth. "Anyway, there are many different transformations that a saiyan can perform. The first would be Oozaru where a saiyan can transform into a giant ape once he looks up at a full moon. The second is - " "Whoa hold up!" She shouted, interrupting him before he could say anymore. "Are you trying to tell me that saiyans can transform into some sort of Were-King Kong?" An open-mouthed Kakarot quickly answered her question. "King…Kong?" He stuttered, not understanding the movie innuendo. "Never mind!" She said waving her hand as a signal for him to continue.

"The second transformation is Super Saiyan, where a saiyans hair stands up on end and turns blonde in colour, along with the eyes turning green. Then there is Super Saiyan 2 which is similar to the first transformation although the muscles increase in mass. Super Saiyan 3 involves the saiyan's hair growing all the way down their back and a loss of eyebrows, and then there's Super Saiyan 4…" He trailed off as Chichi listened intently. "The fluffy transformation." She said, finishing his sentence for him. "I am not fluffy!" He growled, his pride taking a bigger battering this time round. "All right! All right!" She said, holding her hands up. "What rattled your Scrotum! That's if you even have one! I was only saying!"

Kakarot decided to continue where he finished off, ignoring Chichi's last statement. "Super Saiyan 4 is one of the more recent transformations, the first person that ever reached it was King Vegeta. The Royal bloodline always had unimaginable power, it has never been matched. When King Vegeta was first born, his father was completely shocked, at first he thought he would be nothing more than a reject, a throwback to the times when saiyans were nothing more than cave-dwelling weaklings. However he quickly changed his mind when he had the baby's power level measured. The amount of power that he had as a new-born baby was unbelievable, even higher than that of the new-born Legendary Super Saiyan.

This new-found power, however, not only had it's advantages, but also it's disadvantages as it caught the attention of the Kold Empire, namely the newly crowned ruler Frieza. As any new ruler, Frieza wanted to test his new found power and strength on new opponents he could never have faced before, and the saiyans were his first temptation. He placed scouters across solar systems, waiting for unsuspecting saiyan warriors to cross their paths and began passing messages, mainly by force. Most of the wandering saiyans were killed, others survived, mainly the higher ranks, such as super saiyan 3 and the odd super saiyan 2.

To make sure the saiyan race could withstand any adversary such as the Kold empire, King Vegeta, the previous King, ordered his son to perform a number of different gruelling training regimes to increase his fighting ability and tactical mind as soon as he learned to stand. By the age of 3, he became one of the universe's most sophisticated killers. And of course, with power comes pride and as he grew older, so did it. He would travel for months, sometimes even years out in space just searching for strong warriors and eventually he found one, the Legendary super saiyan.

His name was Broly, and like Vegeta, he too had an amazing strength, stronger than any ordinary super saiyan, he had the strength of a super saiyan 3 even though he only reached the first transformation. Unlike normal super saiyans, he could, _manipulate_ the transformation, _mould it_ into his own design, as if he had thought it up himself. However no matter how powerful he was, Broly couldn't stand up to him and eventually, after a few hours of fighting, he was slaughtered viciously. He didn't deserve to die like that. I guess you could say I knew him…sort of. We were born on the same day and my father and his were friends…kind of.

Anyway, about 5 or 6 years ago, Vegeta came back from another of his trips, it appeared to be successful as he brought quite a few trophies back with him. His father was extremely pleased, he had never stopped boasting about his son since the day he discovered his potential, like any other father. And like any other father he wanted to see how far his son had progressed first-hand, he challenged him to a friendly spar, however Vegeta didn't understand the meaning of the word _friendly_. He doesn't take any of his fights lightly and, using far too much strength, he killed him with just one blow to the head.

If that had happened to any-other saiyan on Vegeta-sei, they would have been put to trial and more than likely sentenced to death for their crimes. However, this was a super-saiyan 4, possibly the strongest person in the universe, so instead of planning a trial they planned their next King's coronation. And two days later he was crowned King, and one of his first appointments was making me his new general."

Chichi frowned. "That's it! He murdered his own Father and was rewarded by being crowned King!" Chichi growled furiously. "It's not like that, believe me, Vegeta may seem like someone with no feelings, but the only one he felt any emotions towards was his father. He was the only one who understood him and without him, Vegeta wouldn't have the power and knowledge he has today, he respected him greatly." Kakarot replied. "I can't believe your sticking up for him!" Chichi snorted. "Anyway, enough about him, I'm starting to feel nauseous." She said in an attempt to change the subject.

"If King Vegeta's father was surprised by what his son looked like when he was born I beat your father's head was spinning! He must of thought your mom had been having an affair with a Gremlin or something!" Chichi giggled, as Kakarot looked at her confused yet again by the movie pun, but quickly shook his head. "Actually, my father was shocked, but not for the reasons that you just said…I think" he said, this time gaining a shocked expression from Chichi. "Oh really! Come on! Do tell! I told you about my childhood so now it's time for you to spill your beans, it can't be as bad as mine!" She giggled as Kakarot prepared himself for another explanation.

"Well, I guess you could say, both of our parents share some common ground. My father was one of the most respected fighter's in the King's army, he was a super saiyan 2, he won many a fight and gained many a planet under King Vegeta's name, that's the previous King Vegeta." Kakarot added as Chichi scoffed. "You mean before he was murdered by his precious son?" She asked sarcastically as Kakarot slightly smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say that! Anyway, my Father was a respected warrior for the King's army and my Mother…was a prole." Kakarot narrated, speaking the last part quietly out of either shame or just to create suspense, Chichi couldn't really tell.

"They're the ones with the black hair…all covered in scars?" She asked, remembering the saiyans she had saw when they first arrived on Earth. "Yes, they're the weaker of our species, the ones that are unable to transform into any form of super saiyan, they are considered merely as slaves. They're covered in scars as they are punished rather regularly and used as punching bags in training sessions. Years ago, before super saiyan came into light, they used to use something called a 'saibaman' which were used in the same way as a prole. They were a primitive species that evolved a few thousand years before saiyans but never became as advanced as us. They quickly died out as saiyans discovered that they made quite a delicacy as they were tasty when eaten either raw or cooked." This immediately caused Chichi to stick her tongue out in distaste.

"Anyway, back to the point, when my mother and father first met, my mother had come of age and was going to be sold in a couple of weeks. My father was in the market buying food for both him and my older brother, he was about five at the time. My father had just come back from two years of constant fighting on a nearby planet and had barely seen another living being that whole time. So when he saw my mother...h-he followed her and…uh…'had his way' with her…" he said, soon trailing off from the rest of his sentence as Chichi watched on completely shocked. "He…he raped her?" Chichi asked as Kakarot merely nodded.

Chichi was completely shocked, she never expected that Kakarot would have 'come into the world' in such a violent manner. "A couple of days later my mother was sold to another warrior in the King's army and my father thought nothing more of it. It was quite normal for proles to be treated in that way, no-one thought of it as wrong or cruel. Two months later, word reached my father's ears of a warrior who lived nearby who had threw his new slave prole out onto the street for being 'un-pure', and the description matched the prole to which my father had 'crossed paths with' earlier.

He immediately went out to search for her, and discovered her living in the streets searching for scraps on the ground, too petrified and ashamed to return to her family. After discovering that she really was pregnant and that the dates matched up, he took her in as his own slave. Fortunately for my father, nobody knew that it was the prole that had been thrown onto the street so the secret was safe for now. However, over the months, my mother started to show all the signs and the secret couldn't be hidden anymore. My father lied, saying it belonged to either another prole or a possible passing saiyan. If they discovered that I belonged to my father, then my mother and I would again be chucked onto the street to eat nothing but scraps and beg for money, and my father's name would be disgraced.

To my father it appeared that there was no hope. He may have been a super saiyan 2, but my older brother, Radittz, was born a super saiyan 3. My father would constantly hope that I was not born as something as strong as Radittz, otherwise it would rouse superstition. My mother and father had always expected me to be born as a super saiyan, maybe even a super saiyan 2 if I was lucky, but I was born as neither. I was born a prole." Chichi was once again shocked by Kakarot's words. "But…how is that possible? I mean, you're a super saiyan 4 so, how on earth, or on Vegeta-sei, could you have been born as a weak prole?" Chichi asked, trying to throw some light onto the situation.

"Well, it appeared that I had taken more from my mother's side of the family than my father's, which kind of proved as a blessing in disguise, making people think that my father was nothing more than another prole. Even though I was a weak prole, my father always treated me the same way as he treated Radittz, he would tell me stupid stories and play jokes, and he always used to take me with him to watch training sessions. I always used to watch them fight and I would constantly ask my father for lessons, and when I was old enough he finally let me train with him.

I soon picked it up and once I got started I soon found it hard to stop, every time I had a spare moment I would constantly pick up where I left off. I would start by practising my basics and my footing and strengthening my ki attacks and my strength soon began to steadily increase. My early childhood was happy, I had a happy family, a protective older brother, loving parents and I had a hobby that just kept getting better and better. But when I was 6 years old it all changed when my mother disappeared, it turned out that two super saiyan's used her for target practice, trying desperately to become super saiyan 2 so they could be promoted in the King's royal army.

I had never before felt so much anger in my whole life, my mother had been killed in cold blood just for satisfaction, it made my blood boil. I trained endlessly, never stopping for food, drink or sleep, desperate to become stronger so I could exact my revenge on the bastards who killed my mother. You see, if anyone really knows what pain you're feeling, it's me. I've been there too." Kakarot said as he looked up into Chichi's eyes and back down again.

"One day, I was training in the local mountains continuously without pausing for a whole week, I eventually collapsed out of exhaustion, I just kept on screaming, desperate for a way to get revenge, I wanted the power to kill them. Then, I felt a huge explosion of power throughout my whole body, walking to a nearby stream I got the shock of my life when I looked in my reflection, I had become a super saiyan. It appeared that I really had inherited some of my father's strength after all. The first thing I did was track down the two super saiyans that had killed my mother and I slaughtered them, I regret it now but if it wasn't for me doing that, I never would have been admitted into the royal army. A super saiyan 2 had saw what I had done and was very impressed and had put my name forward for a place in the army when I was old enough.

My father was ecstatic, not only had I transformed but I had followed in my family's tradition, joining my father and brother in the army. I doubled my training and became even stronger, and when I reached sixteen, old enough to join the royal army, I had also transformed into a super saiyan 2. Due to my new transformation, I was able to join my father in the same class and fight by him side by side, which had been my dream since I first saw him fight.

My first mission was on a nearby planet, it was merely a case of wipe out the species and sell the planet at a high price. However, the inhabitants were far more powerful than we had first anticipated, and my father wasn't as young and agile as he used to be, and they killed him, right in front of my eyes. I felt the same white hot anger as I did the day I had been told my mother died, along with the same explosion of anger, and I transformed right there and then into a super saiyan 3. I went on a rampage, destroying every single thing I could find that wasn't saiyan until I was completely exhausted.

I can still remember the look on Radditz's face when I told him our father was dead, he was so happy when he found out I had transformed, and I saw his face change from glee to absolute sorrow. My father was everything to him, Radditz never knew his mother and saw his father as both mother and father, and he took it twice as hard. He went off the rails. He just left, never told me where he went, just travelling trying to get his head around it, and the last time I ever heard of him was a year later. He was dead, killed by one of Frieza's scouters.

I'd never felt so alone before, my brother was the only one I had left, and he was gone too. He was a noble warrior and every man he killed he would always give them a noble burial for a warrior, so I thought it would only be fitting for him. I travelled to where he last made contact with Vegeta-sei, and discovered his mangled body. I was disgusted, I felt physically sick, and just as I was about to make a grave, the very person that killed him stood behind me, cackling his head off as if he had heard a brilliant joke just seconds earlier.

I could feel my blood boil as I looked at him right in his face. He felt no remorse for what he had done, my father, Radditz and myself all feel remorse for the lives we have taken over the years but, his cold eyes showed nothing but pride. That familiar white hot rage yet again coursed through my veins as I yearned for his blood, and I did that and more. The image of Radditz's mangled body has been forever imprinted in my mind, so for every slash and cut he had on his body he had the same, the same depth and position on his body as of my brother's. I was so busy that I never noticed that I was transforming yet again into something that only one other saiyan had achieved. And for the first time, I didn't care, just as long as the creature underneath me writhed in pain.

He finally died a slow agonising death, I made sure of it, but unlike the other lives I have taken, I didn't give him a burial, he didn't deserve it, I left him to rot the same way he left my brother. After burying Radditz I quickly left for Vegeta-sei and straight to the Royal palace. Everyone was pretty much shocked, especially the people who knew me since I was child, here I was, a young prole kid, transformed into a super saiyan 4 at 17 years old. I immediately left for the Royal Palace, hoping that the King would give me the death penalty for having the same ability as his 'precious son'. However, it turns out that I discovered that 3 days earlier the king had been accidentally murdered and his son had taken the throne. I was even more shocked that, instead of being given the death penalty, the new king Vegeta had assigned me as the new General of the royal army."

Chichi grinned. "Well, well, haven't you had a busy life." Her grin slowly disappeared. "Your life sounds even worse than mine, I mean, we both lost our mothers at the same age in similar situations, however I still had my brother and father, but you lost them too." She said sadly, moving closer. "And it's pretty obvious that you've never talked about it either." She whispered. Kakarot looked up and was once again shocked by how close they were. "Princess…I…don't…think…we…should…" However Chichi ignored him as she leaned forward and closed her eyes with Kakarot copying her actions.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a shrill voice from the open bedroom door as Chichi and Kakarot almost banged their heads together from the shock. Kakarot spun round as quickly as he could to see Chichi's younger brother Ryu leaning on the doorframe. "Sooooo, it looks like you two have started to get better aquatinted!" Ryu grinned as both Kakarot and Chichi glared. "Looks like the Monkey king has himself some competition!" He chuckled as he shut the bedroom door and left them in peace.

"You know, on Vegeta-sei, if there are children like that we encourage them to emigrate to other planets!" He growled at the closed door as Chichi chuckled and stood up from the bed. "Come on, let's get some fresh air!" Chichi half asked and half ordered as she left the room, Kakarot smirking and walking after her.

**This has to be the biggest update i have ever done for this story! And I hope it's the best! LOL (crosses fingers)**

**Review please!**

**Figure in black**


End file.
